uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie swanson
Bonnie Swanson é a esposa de Joe swanso e vizinha de peter é mãe de Kevine Susie Swanson. Bonnie era originalmente grávida para os primeiros 116 episódios até dar à luz a filha Susie Swanson em "do Oceano Três e Meio", e rapidamente perdeu o peso do bebê. Ela tem cabelos pretos encaracolados, que foi Auburn, em sua primeira aparição em "A Hero Sits Next Door", de pele verde-oliva claro e veste um vestido roxo. Bonnie é dublada por Jennifer Tilly. Bonnie é muito mais calmo do que seu marido Joe, mas geralmente falhar em suas tentativas para acabar com suas explosões.Ela disse uma vez em "A Hero Sits Next Door" que ela não pode nunca dizer não a seu marido. Isso muda quando Joe recebe novas pernas em "Believe It or Not, Andar de Joe on Air", torna-se um idiota e deixa Bonnie. Ela então tenta atirar nas costas dele, paralisando-o, mas perde várias vezes, que então reduz Joe para atirar em si mesmo. O casamento deles começa a mostrar sinais de que está sendo tensas no "Negócios Estrangeiros", quando ela faz uma viagem com Lois para Paris, França para ter um caso quando ela sente que seu casamento com Joe está crescendo obsoleto. Lois chama Joe e ele convence Bonnie voltar. Joe considera ter um caso de sua própria em "assuntos internos", resultando em Bonnie deixá-lo. Depois de Joe narra como ele conheceu Bonnie como uma stripper, Peter e Lois usar as informações para levá-los de volta com sucesso juntos. Bonnie parece tirar agressão no campo de tiro em um alvo em desvantagem "O homem o mais interessante no mundo". Em "Brian o mais perto", ela escolhe uma casa que inclina-se especificamente sobre a sua fundação em direção a um penhasco com uma porta de vidro. Quando Joe se torna completamente paralisado em "O Segredo de Brokeback Swanson", ela deixa ele ir para a Europa. Ela é interpretada por Valerie Bertinelli no filme rolamento Coragem: O Joe Swanson história em "Ready, Willing, e pessoas com mobilidade condicionada". Em "Natal Uma Família da Pesada Freakin muito especial '", ela contou a história do acidente do marido. Em "Caminho para o Pólo Norte", ela pediu talheres banhados a platina de Papai Noel para o Natal na música "All I Really Want For Christmas". Em "Stewie Kills Lois", Peter re-entra no mundo do namoro seguinte Lois desaparecimento 's. Com o consentimento de Joe, Bonnie é uma das mulheres com quem Peter vai a um encontro. Em "Abril em Quahog", Bonnie teve relações sexuais com Quagmire com permissão de Joe após Quagmire mentiu e disse que era virgem. Em "Go, Stewie, Go!", Bonnie admite a Lois que ela teve um caso com alguns caras da internet. Em "New in Town rim", ela foi um dos muitos que Pedro gritou para enquanto em The Price is Right. Em "E eu sou Joyce Kinney", depois de Joyce Kinney tinha feito sua exposição sobre Lois, Bonnie vai até o Griffin casa para chamar Lois uma vagabunda. Em "A mão que balança o para cadeira de rodas", ela emprega Meg Griffin como babá para sua filha e marido, enquanto ela sai da cidade. Notas